When glass products such as a window, a bulb, a bulb cover, lightening equipment, and an experimental flask, ceramics, ceramic products other than ceramics, and the like (these being abbreviated as “inorganic material products”) are collided with another object or are broken due to self-destruction, fragments thereof may be scattered. Conventionally, in order to suppress scattering of fragments, a technique has been performed in which a coating containing, as main components, a fluorine resin (PFA resin), a silicone resin, a urethane resin, a polyester resin, a vinyl chloride resin, and the like has been applied to an inner surface or an outer surface of the inorganic material product. Among them, a coating containing a PFA resin as a main component has been more preferably used from the viewpoint of shatterproof property, heat resistance and light resistance for a long period of time. However, an inorganic material product to which the coating containing a PFA resin as a main component is applied does not have sufficient transparency and has a problem in that the appearance thereof is deteriorated.
A coating for preventing scattering of fragments, which contains an addition reaction type silicone resin as a main component, is proposed in order to achieve the balance between such shatterproof property, heat resistance and light resistance for a long period of time, and transparency of appearance of the product (Patent Literature 1).
The coating for preventing scattering of fragments described in Patent Literature 1 contains, as main components, (A) a polysiloxane resin containing two or more vinyl groups in a molecule, (B) a hydrogen polysiloxane resin containing two or more SiH bonds in a molecule, (C) a catalyst containing a Group 8 metal in the periodic table, and (D) a silane coupling agent represented by the formula: R3 SiR′X, R3 SiX [in the formula, all or a part of R groups are each a 1-5C alkoxy group, and the remaining of R groups are each a 1-5C alkyl group; R′ is a 1-5C alkylene group; X is a glycidyl ether group, a (meth)acrylic ester group, a vinyl group, a halogen element, or —SH].